Mordecai vs Peacock
Two cartoon and bird themed characters, rivals of Donald Duck prepares to fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: Donald Duck has alot of rivals who are birds, like Red from Angry Birds, Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes and Howard the Duck from Marvel. Anti-Sky: And now two Bird characters rivals of Donald Duck prepares to fight! Jack: And this guys are Mordecai, Regular Show's Bluejay! Hunter: And Peacock, the Anti-Skullgirl bio-mechanical weapon! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Peacock was walking down the street sees a Bounty for Pops. Peacock goes to the Space Tree. Peacock is about to put Pops in a bag until Mordecai appears and kicks her away. Mordecai: Pops run away! Pops listened Mordecai and he runned away. Mordecai: That's by try to attack Pops! Peacock simply growls and both put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight FIrst Peacock jumps at Mordecai who jump away to dodges and punches Peacock into the face making her land into a wall. Peacock throws a Flower Pot at Mordecai hiting him into the head, knocking him. Mordecai was regaining conciousness and said Peacock was about to punch him but Mordecai dodged and kicked Peacock into aside and then Mordecai use the Fists of Justice punching Peacock alot of times until he uppercuts her into the air and Peacock landed into the ground. Peacock gets up and decide pulled out a Gun shooting Mordecai who is running out of the Bullets until Peacock have not munition. Then both decide enter into a fistfight throwing alot of punches at eachother until Mordecai punched her into the ground. Peacock then gets up and trapped Mordecai into a Bag, and started to kicking the Bag making Mordecai end being unconscious until Peacock break the Bag and launches Mordecai into the air until Peacock throws a Bomb at Mordecai and makes a Explosion and makes Mordecai is flying to a wall. Peacock then take out a Cannon and launched Projectiles at Mordecai who is dodging them and use Death-Known-Do custome and starts to throw alot of punches at Peacock until Mordecai do a Death Punch makes Peacock flies alot of Kilometers until she landed into a wall. Peacock then use a Bobbing Boxing Toy that hits Mordecai alot of times hurting him until Mordecai kicked the Toy at Peacock stunning her. Peacock then angrily puleld out a Mallet and smacked Mordecai with it making he lands into the ground. Mordecai gets up and Peacock tried to smack Mordecai again who dodges and kicked Peacock in aside. Peacock tried to threw a Bomb at Mordecai but Mordecai dodges and punches her but Peacock recovers and kicks Mordecai into the nuts and started to make a combo of punches at Mordecai until threw him in the air and punched him into the ground. Peacock then tried to slash Mordecai with a Chainsaw who was unconscious but he regain conciousness and scared kicked Peacock in aside making her stunned. Peacock then summons an Elephant from the Sky to crush Mordecai who however dodges and Mordecai decide use the Green Lantern Ring and started bashing Peacock alot of times. Peacock gets up and tried to stab Mordecai with a Knife who dodges and Peacock shoot a Laser at Mordecai who dodged it and then Peacock use a Baseball Bat but Mordecai use his own and both starts clasing weapons until Mordecai hits her into the head sending Peacock into a wall. Peacock then summons an Anvil from the Sky to hit Mordecai but he dodged it and Mordecai decide pull out The Power and decide summon a Blast with The Power that desintegrates Peacock out of existence. K.O! Mordecai: Ohhhhhhhhh! Mordecai then was walking and see Rigby and said about the fight at him. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS.... MORDECAI!!! Final Point Sky: Looks a Bluejay beating a Skullgirl! Anti-Sky: Mordecai is more calmer, faster, and smarter and equal of cocky Jack: But Peacock is more unpredictable however as only advantage! Rock: Mordecai is too smarter as Peacock is angrier, slower, combat with weaker foes when Mordecai has more combat experience with stronger foes too! Hunter: It seems Peacock's wincoins end being destroyed by The Power of a Bluejay! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Mordecai * + Calmer * + Faster * + More combat experience with stronger foes * + Smarter * = Cocky * - More predictable Losser * - Angrier * - Slower * - Combat with weaker foes * - Dumber * = Cocky * + Less predictable Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Skyblazero